


草莓雪崩蛋糕

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Summary: 和番茄牛腩同款设定的甜点教程
Relationships: Gesture | Hong Jae-Hee/tobi | Yang Jin-Mo
Kudos: 6





	草莓雪崩蛋糕

“真模——真模哥——”  
洪材熙在玄关处挂了外套换了鞋子，直到从洗手间出来也没人理他。梁真模今天的拍摄计划临时取消，走之前神神秘秘说要做甜点。  
厨房的巨大磨砂推拉门关得严丝合缝，影影绰绰地辨认出一道细窄的身影，引擎的噪音钻出来，不知道是打蛋器还是料理机。洪材熙边解着领带边拉开门，蛋糕的香气扑面而来。梁真模正站在中岛台边，留了个侧影给他。围裙在腰后打个结，小臂上戴着袖套，正打发一大碗奶油。梁真模起初还好脾气地扶着那只玻璃大碗，后来就渐渐没了耐心，叉着腰、冲着奶油的漩涡蹙起眉头，像在抱怨似的。  
直到奶油肉眼可见变得黏稠，梁真模终于摁停了机器，噪音戛然而止，安静的厨房都似乎变得空旷。梁真模周身镀着层明亮而柔和的光晕，赏心悦目。他长舒一口气，搅了搅奶油抬起手，观察打蛋器挂着的液体的粘度，满意地点点头。  
洪材熙噗嗤笑出来。  
梁真模吓了一跳，埋怨地瞪了一眼倚在门边的洪材熙：“怎么不出声？”  
洪材熙眼神里依然噙着笑意，冲着打蛋器努了努嘴：“怎么不用搅拌机？”  
“第一次打发奶油到这个程度，想自己先试试，”梁真模被那条甩来甩去的领带上的紫色暗纹晃了眼，颇为乖巧似的垂了眸，又扭头瞟了眼墙上的挂钟，“诶？才十点半——回来这么早？”  
“公司今天也没什么事，干脆就放假了。”  
“放假？”  
洪材熙理直气壮地点头：“对啊，不然我怎么好意思抛下员工提前回来。”  
梁真模愣了两秒，笑得肩膀直抖：“洪社长——”他抬起手腕遮在嘴边，没能藏住咧开的嘴角。洪材熙走过去，伸手刮掉他脸颊蹭上的奶油：“笑什么？”  
“哪有这么开公司的？洪社长不是在上升期吗？”  
洪材熙别有深意地看了眼梁真模，从背后抱了人，圈在怀里握着手腕有一下没一下地搅着那碗奶油：“梁老师倒是很有心得体会？”  
奶油被糊在了碗边，顺带着就粘上了梁真模的手指：“哎呀你小心点！”  
又是一记奶油沾在了手掌上，这次是故意的。  
“洪材熙！呀！”梁真模一惊一乍地拿胳膊肘去撞他的腰。洪材熙熟练地躲开，脸却埋进梁真模的后颈去嗅那一片皮肤。梁真模像是被灼热的鼻息烫到了，躲了一下又没躲开。  
好像有点危险。  
他好脾气地劝洪材熙去客厅等他——要是他愿意帮自己洗草莓也行，但洪材熙根本没接他的话茬。他的手顺着围裙的边缘、沿着梁真模的侧腰钻进了居家服的下摆，贴上光滑的腹部。  
梁真模没了声音，任凭粗糙的手指一根根拨过肋骨。他听见洪材熙问他：“不好吗？”  
耳垂被含在嘴里的时候梁真模“嘶”了一声，气音扑进耳朵里：“哥不想吗？”  
梁真模只能扭头瞪一眼洪材熙，眼神湿漉漉的，一句拒绝的话也说不出来了。

但好像在这里还是不太合适。梁真模想。  
他被摘了眼镜，视野里朦朦胧胧耳朵，围裙也被解下来，铺在大理石台面上，隔着两层布料也还是能感到隐隐约约透过来的凉意，腾挪的余地间又像涟漪一样消失不见了，肩膀的皮肤却被日光晒得发烫。比这更滚烫的是血液的温度。梁真模的体温一向偏低，到了寒冷的时候手脚都冰凉得吓人，除了生病，近些年很少感受过这样的高热，从身体内部源源不断泵出、涌向四肢百骸，把整个人都烧成一只通红而蜷曲的虾。他的腿在亲吻时本能地缠在洪材熙腰上，胳膊也搭在肩上，又乖乖地被放平身体扒了个干净。他仰着下巴，吻得晕头转向，即使闭着眼，视野里也是一片炽热的暗红，仅有的最后一丝理智留给那只玻璃碗。他摸索着外侧的那圈繁复的花纹，把它往更远的地方推了推。  
洪材熙好笑地捉住那只游离在情事外的手腕，让它搭上自己的后颈。梁真模的手指开始无意识地摩挲着那块皮肤，半是安抚半是邀请。洪材熙失笑地看着他：手指的主人眼睛紧闭着，睫毛抖个不停。  
“哥为什么一直闭着眼？”  
洪材熙于是又见到了那汪水一样的双眼，潋滟有光。他奖励似的凑过去亲亲眼睑，顺着脸侧啃到锁骨，留下吮吸过的红印以后又逐渐下移，停留在胸口。中央空调的温度好像有些偏低，他拨弄挺立着的乳头，听到一声细小的惊叫，腰上搭着的双腿倒是把自己夹得更紧，他联想到柔软白皙的腿根——于是他也照做了，他稍微用了些力才分开梁真模的腿，弯腰去吻那片难得丰腴的软肉。梁真模猝不及防地往后窜了一下，手慌乱地打翻了一边的白砂糖盒子，懊恼地扭头扫了一眼桌面上的糖粒，又被半勃性器上覆盖的手掌夺取了全部的注意力。  
洪材熙握着梁真模的脚腕往自己身前拽了拽，围裙和桌台之间的摩擦几乎可以忽略不计，梁真模重新和他紧紧贴在一起。他好笑地看着梁真模有些责怪的目光，恶劣的想法尽职尽责地从脑袋里冒出来。他单手撸动着梁真模的性器，从饱满的囊袋到柱身到顶端；另一只手捏了一撮糖撒在胸口上，梁真模只来得及惊呼一声，就被挤进口腔的手指搅碎在唇齿间。他的舌根被手指调戏着，却像羔羊一样去吮吸指尖残存的那点甜味。胸前的糖粒被洪材熙的舌尖顶着，未融化尽的时候就去研磨乳头上的小孔，粗糙的舌面随即卷过，快感从胸前炸开，像张网一样扑住了他。阴茎在洪材熙的服侍下也彻底硬起来，他软着双腿，大开地承载后腰积累起的酸胀感。梁真模支支吾吾说不出话，勉强睁眼，看到的是洪材熙毛茸茸的发旋。美食家在厨房做爱是什么特殊的癖好吗，梁真模被淅淅沥沥的声音惹得面红耳赤，他看了眼窗外，却心虚得不敢直视电线上叽叽喳喳跳跃个不停的麻雀。  
在舌根发痛的时候洪材熙终于放过了他，手指转而去进攻被冷落许久的另一侧，饱满的指腹重新沾了糖粒，乳头上诡异的触感让皮肤的敏感度都翻了倍。呜呜咽咽的声音从喉咙里钻出来，梁真模咬着手掌去阻挡，却被洪材熙拽开，他用蒸腾着情欲的眼睛去埋怨他，年轻人的解释言简意赅——“疼”。然后俯下身去吻他，舌头像在一颗颗分辨牙齿，舔过牙列后又去勾引舌头，抽走口腔里唯一那点空气。  
梁真模看着近在咫尺的闭上了眼的洪材熙，把额头贴了上去。  
他大脑变成一团浆糊，甚至不知道什么时候洪材熙已经在为他口交了，自己的手却被放在胸前，洪材熙的语气听不出是煞有介事还是揶揄：“不习惯的话哥可以自己摸摸看。”梁真模眼波流转地瞪他，毫无半份威慑力，随即被温热湿润的口腔掌控了心神。  
想射却被堵住时梁真模几乎哭出来，他的腿根痉挛着，带着哭腔叫着洪材熙的名字，脚蹬着洪材熙的肩膀，一点力气都使不上。洪材熙直起腰看他，本来也不过是调戏。然而梁真模修长的指尖正夹着自己红肿的乳头，半眯着眼，泪光点点地看着他，像星光又像湖水。  
洪材熙倒吸一口凉气。  
他安慰似地亲了亲梁真模，手掌仿佛是烙铁，不管抚摸到哪儿，梁真模都会敏感地颤抖个不停，被烫得很痛似的，想往后退又毫无余地，只能用一声比一声急促的呼吸音求饶。洪材熙重新握住阴茎的时候，梁真模用极软的声调喊他：“材熙——”  
即使高潮过一次，射精的快感也依然是灭顶的。梁真模的理智被烧得灰飞烟灭，矜持也被电流击穿，尖叫着射了出来。他眼前发白，侧过头大口喘息着，感受到微凉的精液被洪材熙糊在自己的大腿上。梁真模艰难地从身下抽出围裙擦拭——反正桌面已经被体温焐热了，洪材熙拉开一边的抽屉，正翻找着什么，最后在他目瞪口呆的注视中拿出一盒安全套。  
梁真模的脸腾地烧起来。  
洪材熙理直气壮地跟她解释：“以备不时之需。”然后在梁真模心有余而力不足的暗骂里戴上了套子，顺手从玻璃碗里挖出一团奶油，往梁真模身后探去。  
“……操。”  
梁真模终于骂了出来。  
手指的开垦和体内的热度很快让奶油化成乳白色的水，顺着洪材熙的手指滴滴答答落在地面上。梁真模自然也听到了，双手严丝合缝地捂着脸，不肯分一个眼神给他。洪材熙有些好笑地屈了指节，毫不意外地逼出梁真模的惊叫。断断续续的呻吟自此一发不可收拾，梁真模能清楚地感受到手指是如何开拓着肠道，旋转、按压、深入……指腹掠过前列腺的时候，洪材熙感受到了内壁惊人的紧缩。他在那一点周围打着转，梁真模紧绷着腿根等待着即将到来的那一点，洪材熙的手却往外撤了撤。梁真模细细地换着气，不想让洪材熙发现他是如何屏息凝神，可他才刚放松下来，三根手指就准确无误地冲撞了上去。  
“唔！”梁真模被意料之外的刺激鞭笞得抬起身体，又被玩弄得软了腰，嗯嗯啊啊地叫起来，“洪材熙”简简单单的三个字被搅成破碎的音节，一句抱怨的话都说不出口。  
“好听。”——比刚才还好听，洪材熙满意地、响亮地在小腹上吧唧亲了一口，又加了一根手指。  
梁真模难耐地想离开，被把着胯骨动弹不得。太满了，他因不适的酸胀感而无意识地扭动着腰，咬着下唇，眼神也迷离起来。他只能感受到洪材熙分明的指节，洪材熙却清楚那一截肠道是如何贪婪又温顺地吮吸着手指。他着迷地挑逗那块栗子状的腺体，看着梁真模的性器又颤颤巍巍地抬了头。  
他抽出了手指，在和穴口分离时“啵”的响了一声。梁真模还在轻轻呜咽着，双腿大开，括约肌翕张着，刚被送进去的奶油还在慢慢地往出流。  
洪材熙在他胸前拧了一把，梁真模吃痛地皱起眉，听见他问他：“真模，你说如果我把黄油放进去，是不是也会化掉？”  
……黄油？  
什么？  
梁真模慢慢因为这句话回了神，看着好整以暇的洪材熙，惊讶地转头看向被包裹着的条状的黄油。  
“狗崽子你敢！”  
他踹过去的脚腕被握着挂在腰侧，还没来得及再挣扎就被洪材熙扶着性器稳稳地操开，梁真模抽着气没了声响，半晌才吐出浊气。他觉得自己几乎被捅了个对穿，连喉咙里都是鼓的，他怔怔望着神情愉悦的洪材熙，好一会儿才明白自己又被捉弄了。只是洪材熙没留给他谴责自己的机会，边小幅度地顶弄着边去含他的耳垂，手指在颈侧、胸前和侧腰点着火，梁真模一句话也说不出来，只知道喊他的名字，被操得狠了就只剩下或高或低的呻吟，胡乱抓着的手在后背留下几道不痛不痒的抓痕。梁真模觉得自己被填满了，快要溢出来，眼前像漫天烟火绽开，仿佛引信即将掠过全身，重新在腰后累加的酸胀就会以惊人的方式爆炸。梁真模在浮沉间感到惶恐，又不想逃开，只是更紧地勾着洪材熙的脖子，要他吻他。  
洪材熙从善如流地衔着他的嘴唇研磨，偶尔用犬齿施加一点痛感，唤回梁真模彻底飞在九霄云外的理智。肠肉谄媚地讨好着他，重重叠叠的快感几乎也让洪材熙失控。他停在梁真模身体里，伏在耳边问：“哥，我做得好吗？”  
梁真模的腰还轻微地延续着抽插的频率晃着，胡乱地点头答应他，随即被以更大开大合的方式操进来。梁真模仰着头承受一浪盖过一浪的快感，年轻人粗重的喘息烧得他脸颊滚烫，灼热的气流快把他蒸熟了。他在沉浮间固执地紧紧抓着洪材熙的手臂，洪材熙心领神会，去和他十指相扣。  
梁真模第二次射的时候直接哭了出来，——他是回过神时才意识到自己满脸都是泪，洪材熙正给安全套打结，当着他的面晃了晃，丢进了一边的厨余垃圾桶里。  
梁真模认命地捂住了脸，抬腿想踹他一脚，但屁股上凉飕飕的液体又让他尴尬地把腿收了回去。他挣扎着想从桌子上下去，被洪材熙稳稳地抱起来往浴室走。

离开厨房的时候，梁真模回头瞅了眼狼藉一片的厨房，也不知道食品秤和牛奶盒是什么时候掉到地上的，他竟一点都没发觉，倒是终于想起了什么：“哎呀——我的草莓雪崩蛋糕！”  
“没事，”洪材熙不以为意，“下午我去买套新的，我来做。”  
“可是俊映中午就回来了啊！”  
朴俊映，洪材熙的表弟，被父母送到首尔上高中，由洪材熙代为照顾。  
“小崽子随便吃点什么不行，何况他下午有数学补习班，他敢回来！”  
梁真模“嗯”了一声，靠在洪材熙胸膛上懒得说话了。  
门外，因为数学老师生病而提前回家的朴俊映捏着钥匙沉思了一会儿，蹑手蹑脚地顺原路退了回去，连声控灯都没惊动。他躲在楼梯间给金映完和朴帝珉发了短信：  
“下午打篮球吗？”


End file.
